


Poems

by StuckInALoop



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, poem - Fandom
Genre: Depressed Peter Parker, Female Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Suicidal Peter Parker, poem, short poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckInALoop/pseuds/StuckInALoop
Summary: Poems ive written, I may not mention the characters but in my head, they're based off of them ig?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Self-harm/Suicidal

_ Looking at the world, cruel words and hurt _

_ Violence and miscommunication is at its root _

_ No one understands the pain you go through _

_ The blade brings peace in dark nights filled with tears  _

_ You can’t be told to stop, not in a million years _

_ It’s hard to imagine a world without your only friend _

_ It’s so easy to slit your wrists, and then forget _

_ The blood comforting in a way you’ve never felt  _

_ Life can be glorious if you can pretend _

_ But the lies always catch up in the end, _

Pretend


	2. Dark Thoughts

_I say I’m okay but you know that I’m not_   
_I try and be the daughter that you never got_   
_But it's so hard the disappointed stares_   
_The looks that scream “I never really cared”_   
_I try so hard to be the perfect girl_   
_But would it be easier to just give up? And leave this horrid world?_

Dark Thoughts


End file.
